Her own happy Ending
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: She had always had a thing for happy endings. WK fic


Her lungs released the air and a whirl of dizziness swallowed her soul, got her conscious trapped into a dark hole of thoughts. It was the way her body used to proceed when too many informations were trying to access the center of her feelings, the beats of her brain. Her mind was completely unaware of the life going on around her space, way too far from the abrupt concept of this world, so bare. She put her coat on but unexpectedly didn't leave the place. She huddled up herself on one of the armchairs, looking blankly at the wall standing there in front of her. Then broke into tears when her fingertips brushed her shaking lips, bewitched by the renaissance of her dreams. He had stolen the intimacy of her fantasies, there, in a single kiss. Taking away the secrets of her wishes, she had just vanished.

And fell desperatly for him. For Will.

Grace rushed in the office, making her jump and come back to reality. She didn't move though, and stayed sat, observing how her friend was coming and going from her desk to the corner where she had previously left some pieces of fabric: silk, lace and velvet. She was working on some important project. Still looking blankly at Grace, her hand slided until a table and picked up a magazine resting there. She opened it and found herself in front of a psycho test. 'Who are you?'. She bit her lower lip and frowned under the appearant ridiculousness of the question but realized soon that she was actually unable to answer without filling the questionnaire. Will had stired some heavy doubts hidden somewhere in her brain, her cells still trying to connect the causes to the effects.

Ka-ren...

She looked up and smiled at Grace. Obviously she had missed the whole scene, her friend rolling her eyes, exasperated by the assistant's non-sense; her lack of seriousness. She decided to play along and leaned her head backwards, closing firmly her eyes. What was happening to her heart? Why had he kissed her and left all of a sudden? A thousand of questions were twirling around in her chest, it was all upside down, all strange. She felt guilty somehow, towards Grace, and would probably have prefered not to, knowing that it meant she didn't really see it as a mistake. Or didn't want to, even her doubts were unsure, desperate. She made a face and moaned, her hand on her forehead. She hated the complexity of her brain, the loud sound of love calling after her, trying to catch up time and plunged her into Will's arms. One more time. Forever.

God, are you okay, Kare?

She shuddered, not knowing what to say. She could feel the weight of her tears press on her throat, make it burn, sore. Her feet slided off her shoes and she stood up carefully, letting time to her body to make the right contact with the firmness of reality. Released of her high heels she went to prepare a martini then slowly sipped her drink, hoping secretly that the vodka would help her to match with the play going on here. Of course it didn't work and she stayed frustrated, looking for an exit that had never existed. Praying for an excuse to forget her feelings and at the same time, to ignore the fact she was actually dying for him. But dreaming isn't as scary as living, especially when it involves a friendship and a kiss. How could she have left her lips brush his? Jack irrupted suddenly but she answered that she didn't fancy an afternoon at Barney's.

I'm here for Gracie!

And she looked at them leaving the office, astonished. She was sure she hadn't been told about this meeting. Was she? She cursed and put her face down in her hands. She should start paying attention to what people were saying. However she didn't miss the sound of his feet, as stiffled as it was, when he reached the door of the office. She knew right away that it was him, she had learned how to listen to the least motion of his soul, scanning the beats of his heart and the danger of her own one. She hadn't been weak, just sincere when her hands had caressed his arms as they had closed their eyes and leaned forward for this kiss that had made tip over her life. Dealing with the consequences was another part of the story and obviously he wanted to deal with it right now, no matter her incapacity to think about anything. She reluctantly turned around and looked at him, standing there silently.

I forgot my suitcase, it must be here.

The incredulity of his speech made her blush for having fantasized about a romantic ending. When the guy comes back and takes the girl in his arms. And then, without a word, leans down and captures her mouth, whispering sweet words of love and how bright his feelings are. The kind of things that Will hadn't in mind, obviously. She did her best not to show him how sharply she was disappointed and looked around, trying to find his belongings. He thanked her when she did, avoiding her gaze, her invisible tears, then went away without a kiss. She sighed and leaned against the wall, brushing the bricks thoughtfully. Her cellphone rang, she picked it up and looked at the screen: it was Stanley. She took a deep breath and pressed the button to accept the call even though she could barely speak. She just felt like crying for an old dream a bit too crazy to join the loneliness of her reality.

Hi Karen, sweetie.

She opened her mouth, frowning under the pain of her defeat but stopped everything when she saw him standing in front of her, there, in the office. She could say that he wasn't pretending; nor avoiding her gaze, the despair of her tears. And as he made a step forward, coming closer to her body, her hand slowly went down next to her hip. The cellphone hit the floor as she let it go suddenly, just a second before Will grabbed her neck and leaned over for a kiss; the one she had always wanted. She definitely had a thing for happy endings.


End file.
